Season One
Synopsis Nathan Ford, former insurance investigator for IYS Insurance, sits alone at a Chicago bar nursing a drink, when he's approached by Victor Dubenich, President of Bearing Aviation. Dubenich has assembled a team of expert thieves to retrieve plans for a new jet which were stolen by a competitor. All he needs to complete the team and recover the plans is one honest man to run the job. Nate agrees and that night the team, consisting of Eliot Spencer, a retrieval specialist, Parker, an eccentric thief, and Alec Hardison, a youthful hacker, complete the job only to discover the next morning that they are the ones who have been conned into stealing another company's plans for Dubenich. Determined to get even with Dubenich, Nate brings in a secret weapon: grifter (and would-be actress) Sophie Devereaux. With Sophie on board, the team constructs an elaborate plan to con Dubenich, recover the plans and make a tidy profit. What none of them expects is the taste for using their skills for good that each develops. The team relocates to Los Angeles, where they set up business as Leverage Consulting and Associates. Their first client is a military reservist in need of treatment after he is injured by mercenaries working for a corrupt military contractor (The Homecoming Job). Soon after, the team takes on international traders in illegal adoptions (The Stork Job), a mafioso who frames a restaurant owner for murder (The Wedding Job ), a chemical company attempting to hide evidence of a toxic fertilizer (The Mile High Job), con men taking over homes when the owners refuse to pay for shoddy repairs (The Snow Job), an investment manager swindling charities (The 12-Step Job), and woman determined to buy a jury in order to take over the defendant's company cheaply (The Juror #6 Job). A foiled bank robbery leads them to take on a corrupt small-town judge (The Bank Shot Job), and the team saves St. Nicholas when a priest friend of Nate's church is purchased by a tacky property developer (The Miracle Job). When the father of an old flame of Eliot's needs help, they take on a New York businessman killing horses to commit insurance fraud (The Two-Horse Job), and confront the man who becomes their most persistent adversary: Nate's former colleague James Sterling. With Sterling on their heels, they take on their most daring con: bringing down Ian Blackpoole, President of IYS Insurance and the man responsible for the death of Nate's son. They also gain an unexpected ally: Nate's ex-wife, Maggie Collins, who helps them run an elaborate pair of cons designed to steal two bronze maquettes of Michelangelo's David and force Blackpoole's resignation (The First and Second David Jobs). The team succeeds, but at a price: their headquarters is destroyed, and they must leave Los Angeles and scatter for six months. Episode List: 2008-2009 Notable Cast Season Notes * The episodes in the list above are listed in broadcast order. Except for the first two and last two, all of the first season episodes were broadcast out of order. According to John Rogers and Amy Berg's best recollections and the order on the DVD (which are inconsistent with the commentary on the DVD and an earlier list compiled by Rogers at the time of broadcast) the intended broadcast order was: :# The Nigerian Job (#101) :# The Homecoming Job (#102) :# The Wedding Job (#107) :# The Snow Job (#109) :# The Mile High Job (#108) :# The Miracle Job (#104) :# The Two-Horse Job (#103) :# The Bank Shot Job (#105) :# The Stork Job (#106) :# The Juror #6 Job (#111) :# The 12-Step Job (#110) :# The First David Job (#112) :# The Second David Job (#113) : On the DVD, Dean Devlin's comments indicate "The Miracle Job" was to have been shown before, not after, "The Mile High Job". Additionally, TNT originally planned to broadcast "The Juror #6 Job" and "The 12-Step Job" in their intended order, but a problem with clearances (unspecified) delayed the broadcast of "The 12-Step Job" for a week. * Each season has an overall theme. At the end of the Q&A for "The D. B. Cooper Job" on his blog, John Rogers explained that the theme for Season One is "Trust".Kung Fu Monkey blog: LEVERAGE #506 "The D.B. Cooper Job" Post-Game References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1